Human and Dragovian vs Saiyan!
by bopdog111
Summary: This is a DQ and DBZ 'what-if one-shot'. What-If Jessica and Daken (The name of the hero.) got married, had a son and Raditz invade their home? Raditz kidnapps Daken's son. Marcello and Daken must get him back. Can the Half-Dragovian, and the Half-Brother of Angelo defeat the Saiyan invader and safe Daken's son? Who knows? Requested by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint.


**I don't own Dragon Quest or DBZ.**

 **Daken: But Greymon Leader Batx Flashpoint does own my name and a OC from this.**

 **Right. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **At the inn.**

Angelo who is wearing a red templar suit, green gloves, long white boots, short black cape, a rapiar and long grey hair into a braid slam his fist on a table in fustrution. "That brat is unbelivable! Can't let us in on account of our being too common indeed! The preening little snob!" Angelo said in fustrution before he crosses his arms.

"It's been a while since the initiation but he is still just as obnoxious as ever. And yet tomorrow he's going to be marrying the Princess... Can you belive it Daken!?" Angelo ask the boy who is on the other bed across from him. Daken has on a blue shirt, and a orange jacket, he also has a belt, and a green bag, which his pet mouse Munche who is really Shen Mui sleeps in, and where he stores all of his items. He has a sheath with a sword on his back, brown hair and black eyes and a orange bandana on the top of his head.

"I can't belive it to Angelo but there is nothing we can do." Daken said with a sad face. Angelo shook his head and he relize something and ask "Wait a minute! The ring! You still have the ring don't you Daken? The one that belong to your father!" Daken looked at Angelo before nodding.

"Quick go and show it to King Clavius!" Angelo said. Daken looks confused and ask "Why?" "Because if he knew you were his nephew he might just change his mind about this ridiculous marriage. Go and find him at The Lord High Priest's place and see what he says! It has to be worth a try!" Angelo said.

Daken took out his father Eltrio's ring and nod and left to find King Clavius. After he found him he said "King Clavius?" Catching his attention. "Ah! It's you. Yes i remember... You are the adventurer I gave the royal magic mirror to some time ago. What brings you here tonight? You look like you have something important to tell me."

"Yes sir here." Daken said as he gave King Clavius Eltrio's ring. King Clavius full of shock ask "That ring! It's set with a Argon heart... How on earth did you acquire it?" "That is my father's ring your brother. I'm his son. I also got it from my grandfather who is a dragovian. And Xia is my mother." Daken answered.

King Clavius stared at Eltrio's ring before glaring at Daken. "No i know what your planning. Your planning of telling me this because you can stop my son and Medea's wedding. Well to bad with that lie Daken. Not only you think your my nephew your also using my brother for it." King Clavius said in anger shocking Daken.

"What!? But Clavius-" Daken was cutoff. "Just go. Go back." King Clavius said as he turned his back at him. Daken lower his head in saddness with tears whelling up and left. _What i'm i gonna tell Angelo and the others?_ Daken thought in his head. After he went back to the Inn he saw Angelo with Jessica who has red hair in a form of long pigtails with a few strands of it hanging over her face. She wears a low-cut purple blouse with sleeves starting at the upper part of her arm. She has a yellow, corsette-like, article of clothing around her stomach and waist which has a auburn belt around it that a small pouch hangs from. She has a long, maroon colored skirt that has a white frill at the bottom. You can see that she has brownish-black tights under the skirt, and pointed, brown shoes, in which the tights are tucked into.

Along with Yangus who has a yellow helmet with spikes on it, brown bear vest, grey shorts, some scars on his arms, and face, yellow shorts and a club behind him. When they saw the hero they smiled only to have them faded when they saw tears and a frown on Daken. "Oy Guv' 'hat's wron'?" Yangus ask. "Clavius didn't believe me guys. He said i was only using my father to get him to stop the wedding." Dekan answered shocking them.

"Now why would he think of that!?" Jessica ask in shock. "I don't know Jessica. But we know it was just a waste." Daken said. Then Munche came out of the pouch transformed into Shen Mui who has brown shirt pants, and shoes, with grey hair with a mustache and has dragon frills on his ears.

"Like what Angelo said Daken it was worth a try." Shen Mui said as he pat Daken's back. Daken sat down on a chair, smiled at Shen Mui, wipped away his tears, and said "Your right Grandfather it was worth a try." "I know! Why not we stop the wedding!" Angelo said making the others look at him in shock. "What!? You think that will work? Jessica ask. "Yes. If we don't mess up." Angelo said.

"In that case let's get some rest." Daken suggested. "I'm bushed!" Yangus said. Then after they went to bed Shen Mui transformed back into Munche and went into the pouch.

The next morning Daken woked up and saw Yangus in front of him. "Rise an' shine guv! The princess'll be gettin' 'itched in a bit. We've come all this way. We should at least try an' get a glimpse of 'er all dolled up." Yangus said. Daken said "Okay Yangus." Before Yangus got out of the room.

 _Alright if we can stop this wedding then Medea will not marry Charmless. Worth the shot._ Daken said. Daken got out of the room he ran toward the church and met Angelo but not with Jessica for some reason. "Where's Jessica?" Daken ask. "I don't know. And i thought you weren't coming. The cermony's already starting." Angelo said. "What!?" Daken ask in shock. "It's bedlam up there with all those people. I doubt anyone would notice you among the crowd." Angelo said.

Daken climbed up the stairs and see a whole lot of people trying to look. "What a crowd! I can't see a thing from here!" A woman said. "What's going on!? Has it already started!?" A man said. "People are saying the bride looks stunning! I wish i was more like her!" A woman said. "I'm more interested in seeing the new Lord high priest than the bride and groom. But it's impossible to see anything from here!" A man said. "Congratulations Princess Medea! Congratulations Prince Charmles!" A boy said. "Hey! Stop pushing!" A boy said.

Then Yangus emerge from the crowed and saw Daken. "There you are Guv! I knew you'd turn up!" Yangus said. "Let's talk later Yangus!" Daken said. "Right this way! Follow me!" Yangus as he grabbed Daken's wrist and pulled while ignoring Daken telling him to stop. After Yangus pushed his way in front of the crowed he said "Well we got this far. Now we just 'ave to take care o' that knight..." Daken walked up the stairs the knight said "Halt! You can't come any closer until the royal ceremony is over! You'll just have to wait round the front."

"It's okay i'm invited!" Daken lied. "Are you trying to tell me that you have been invited!?" The knight ask. "Yes." Daken lied. "Liars! All of those invited have already been seated into the cathedral! I hope you aren't thinking of forcing your way in." The knight said. Daken just simple said "If your being difficult then yes." The knight grabbed his sword and said "What!?" "Yaaarrgghh!" A voice yelled before Yangus came and punched the knight in the gut knocking him out and shocking Daken.

"Yangus!" Daken said in shock as tne knight fell to the floor. Yangus looked at Daken and said "You leave 'im to me Guv! Go on in you go!" "Thanks buddy!" Daken said with a smile as he ran in. Inside was a few visitors, King Clavius, and Charmles in his groom suit waiting impatiently for Medea.

"Honestly! Where has the Princess got to? What's taking her so long!?" Charmles ask impatiently. After he heard the doors opened he got his tie ready only to hear "STOP THE WEDDING!" Everyone gasp and looked to see Daken. "Hm!?" Chramles gasp in shock. As Daken walked foward Chramles said "What do you think your doing!? Are you trying to ruin my wedding!?" "You can't marry Medea!" Daken said as he stopped. "And why not!?" Charmles ask.

"Because she dosen't love you!" Daken answered. "Well i won't stand for it! Guards! Get rid of him at once!" Charmles commanded. The guards drew their swords and came closer until King Clavius said "Wait! He is not to be despose of. I now see. Charmles will not marry Medea." Shocking everybody.

Charmles came toward him and ask "Father! Why did you say that!? I'm the one who should marry her! I have done the initiation myself to!" King Clavius just scolded "ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! I KNOW THE TRUTH!" Charmles just stared at him in confustion until King Clavius pulled out the same giant Argon heart the party collected without him causing him to yelp in surprise and shock and reciving gasps from everyone except Daken.

Charmles went on his knees as King Clavius called him a disgrace. "Daken." A female voice called. Daken looked behind him to see Medea ans Trode surprising him and saying "M-Medea! Why aren't you ready?" "Because me and my father has a suprise for you Daken." Medea said. "Yes yes and we hope you like it!" Trode said.

"First take this." Medea said as she hand Daken a rose. "Thank you Medea." Daken thanked her. A solder wispeared something to a priest. The priest said "P-Pardon me your majesty. But the bride is ready for the appearance." King Clavius holding Charmles back said "Open the doors! Let the bride to enter!"

"Here comes your suprise." Medea said. The solders bowed before opening the door which revealed to be none other then Jessica in a wedding dress and her mother. Daken was shock knowing what the suprise is. "Jessica?" Daken ask catching Jessica and her Mother's attention.

"Daken?"Jessica ask in shock. "Jessica of Alexandria your groom has been changed now your husband is Daken. May you two have a happy ending." King Clavius said. Following them as they walked was Bangers and Mash. Jessica laugh at Daken's face before saying "Daken i never thought we meet up like this huh?" "Uh yeah." Daken said. "Well let's not keep everyone waiting." Jessica said. Jessica hold her hand out Daken took it and place Eltrio's Argon ring on her finger.

Jessica looked the ring in happiness before... "Oh Daken!" She said as she unexpectedliy grab him and kissed him surprising him. After she stopped Her mother told him "Daken i want you to protect my daughter." "Yes ma'am i'll guard her with me life!" Daken saluted. Jessica and her mother chuckled.

Back outside Angelo, Red and Yangus were waiting. Then the door opened revealing the new married couple. People were mumbleing stuff as Angelo, Red, and Yangus looked in shock before cheering. Soon everybody else cheered. Then the couple share another kiss.

After a few weeks. In front of the staute of Alexandria was Jessica in her normal clothes with Daken praying on it. "Thank you Daken for this wonderful life." Jessica said. "No problem Jessica." Daken said. "Come on we can't keep mom waiting." Jessica said as Daken nodded.

* * *

 **8 months later!**

Daken is now waiting patiently today was a big day for him. "Daken?" A boy's voice ask. Daken looked up to find Mash without his pot helmet. "Hey Mash." Daken said. Mash sat beside him and ask "Is there something wrong?" "Well have you heard the news months ago?" Daken ask as Mash nodded. "Well she's having it today." Daken said shocking Mash. Soon a cry was heard and a maid came down and told Daken "Daken your baby's born!"

"Really?" Daken ask as the maid nodded. "Where is she?" Daken ask. "Follow me." The maid said as she walked up the stairs. Daken followed her to a room to see Jessica holding a baby. A boy. "Daken he's wonderful." Jessica said. "He is." Daken said. "Do we have a name?" The maid ask. "I don't have any Jessica?" Daken ask. "How about Alistair?" Jessica ask. "Your brother's name?" Daken ask.

"Yes." Jessica said. Daken thought before saying "Yes." "Alistair Albert II." The maid said. "I like it!" Daken said. "You want to hold him?" Jessica ask catching him off guard. "Yeah no i- uh i mean..." Daken nervously said. Jessica chuckled before giving Alistair II to Daken. Alistair II started to fuss and about to cry until Daken slowly rock him calming him down

The maid came up "Hey Daken your mother-in-law and two little friends are here." "Let them up here please." Daken said as the maid met down. Then Jessica's mother, Bangers without his sword and helmet, ans Mash came up with the maid. "Jessica." Her mother said with tears and a smile in her eyes. "Aww." Bangers and Mash said as they saw the Alistair II's face.

"Who's he?" Mash ask. "His name is Alistair Albert II." Daken answered. "You named him after your brother." Jessica's mother said. "Yes." Jessica said.

* * *

 **Four years later!**

"Alistair! Alistair! Where is he?" Jessica ask. "Jessica!" Jessica looked to see Daken with teens Bangers and Mash and Shen Mui as Munche on Daken's head. "Do you guys know where Alistair is?" Jessica ask. "No we thought he was with you." Bangers said. "Well Daken you and Shen Mui need to find him so you'll introduce him to the gang." Jessica said. "We'll get right on it." Shen Mui said.

After Daken and Shen Mui left the house Daken ask "Grandfather can you find him on your own?" "I'll try." Shen Mui said as he crawled out of his sight. "Alistair! Alistair!" Daken called. "DADDY! HELP!" a voice called to him. "Huh? Alistair where are you!?" Daken ask. "I'M OVER HERE DADDY!" The voice said.

A few miles away a boy with long red hair made into a braid, orange shirt, violet coat, black pants, dragon frills on his ears, and long white boots. In front of him was three blue slimes. The boy tired to run but he has a scab on his leg and can't run. "DADDY PLEASE HELP ME!" The boy screamed out once his back reach a wall.

Then one slime jumped to hit him until it was suddenly turned to ash. The boy looked in front of him to find a man wearing a blue templar uniform, long black hair, a necklance, black gloves, long brown boots, a gold ans blue sash, holding a rapier, and has yellow eyes. "Bullying kids is wrong." The man said as he uses his magic to summon blades of air to kill the rest.

"Th-Thank you sir!" The boy thanked the man. "No problem." The templair said before he see his ears. _Dragovian ears?_ The man thought. "Please tell me your name." The man said. "Alistair Albert II." The boy introduced himself shocking the templair. "That last name who's your mother?" The man ask. "Who are you?" Alistair II ask. "Oh Marcello and don't forget it." Marcello said as he cast heal on Alistair II's leg and jumpped away in the trees.

"Alistair!" Daken called as he founded him with Shen Mui. "Daddy!" Alistair II said as he ran toward Daken and hugged his leg. "Thank goodness Alistair!" Shen Mui said. "Daddy you woulden't believe what just happened!" Alistair II said. "You defeated them on your own great job!" Daken said. "Yeah." Alistair II said feeling bummed out.

"Come on don't give me that look. Let's go to The Kingdom Of Troden." Daken said.

* * *

 **Far away!**

A farmer is humming to himself as he does yard work. "Phew this job is a lot bigger than i thought." The farmer said before he saw something fallen from the sky and landed a few miles away. "I guess i better go check it out." The farmer said. In a truck was him with a crossbow.

"Hm." The farmer looked down to see it was a space pod. "What in the name of Rhaptorne is that?" The farmer ask. The pod opened and a hand grabbed an edge. The farmer full of fear aimed the crossbow at the alien "N-Nice fella." The farmer said as the alien landed in front of him.

The alien has extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor, with boots, armored gloves, and a device on his face that is green. A brown furry belt. Additionally, he is wearing two accessory bands that are red: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

The alien growled before saying "So the creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakarot has failed us!" "K-K-Kakawhat?" The farmer ask in fear. _Idiot._ The alien thought before he pushed a button on his device. "Your power level's puny. It's only 5 to bad." The alien said. "Don't come any closer! I'll use this thing!" The farmer said.

The alien went closer getting the farmer to fire but the alien caught the arrow and throw it back hitting the farmer in the heart killing him. "Hm what a fragle breed of people." The alien said before his device caught something. "Hm?" The alien looked over to what the device is saying. "There's a high power over there. Over 678. That must be Kakarot. Prepair yourself Kakarot! I'm coming!" The alien said as he flew off.

* * *

 **With Shen Mui, Daken, and Alistair II!**

Daken, Shen Mui, and Daken were taking a carrage to Trodin. "Who are your friends Daddy?" Alistair II ask. "Well the guy calling me Guv, is Yangus, the guy with a red templair suit is Angelo, the princess Medea, and the King Trode." Daken answered. "Do you got any Dragovian friends?" Alistair II ask. "Only The Lord Of The Dragovians." Daken answered. "Shen Mui?" Alistair II ask. "He's my grandfather." Daken said.

"Oh." Alistair II said. "Daken we're here." The rider said. "Alright Alistair hope you like everyone." Daken said as they got out with Alistair II on his shoulder.

* * *

 **In a desert!**

Marcello was training on the desert since the 'Rhaptorne' incident. Then he sence a great source of power causing him to stop in shock. "Wh-What is this power i'm sencing!?" Marcello said in shock. He sence it's from the sky and saw somebody "Who's that!?" Marcello gasped in shock.

Soon the alien from before landed. "Your not Kakarot." The alien said. "What do you want? Who are you!? Do you have some business with me!?" Marcello ask. "No i thought you were someone else." The alien answered. "Then unless your looking for trouble keep moving." Marcello said as the alien chuckled.

"Well aren't you a feisty one? I'll admit your power level 678 caught me off guard since your just a human." The alien said. _Who is this guy? He sure is an idiot talking like that._ Marcello thought. "But that's weak compared to me." The alien said. Marcello blinked shock before saying as he took out his rapiar in anger "Why you! How dare you talk to the great Marcello like that!?" "Marcello? Interesting name." The alien said.

 _He can't be more powerful than Rhaptorne, and Dhoulmagus can he? NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!_ Marcello thought in anger. His rapiar glowed a gold energy and he made a cross with it and pushed it toward the alien. Thinking he's gone Marcello chuckled only to be caught dumbfounded when he saw the alien chuckled unharmed. "You called that an attack? Pathetic! Although it was good at kicking dust." The alien chuckled.

Marcello just stood there in shock. _But that was my strongest attack! I even trained for four years making it stronger! HE CAN'T CALL IT PATHETIC!_ Marcello thought in shock. "Now then my turn." The alien said as he raised his hand. His device called out catching his attention. "Hm?" The alian looked over. "Marcello is it? Your lucky my scouter detected another Power level." The alien said as he flew up.

"Over there. This is it. It must be Kakarot." The alien said as he flew to the direction leaving Marcello to himself.

* * *

 **Back with our heroes!**

Daken, Alistair II, and Shen Mui were approaching a castle. "Daken! I'll let them know." A guard said. After the guard left they waited soon the door opened and someone yelled "OY GUV'!" Revealing to be Yangus, Angelo, Medea, and Trode follow. "Hey!" Daken greeted. "Daken how's Jessica?" Angelo ask. "You know." Daken answered as Medea saw Alistair II as he hide behind Daken's leg.

"Who's that Dragovian child Daken?" Medea ask. Daken took Alistair II in his arms and said "Say hello to my son." "YOUR SON!?" Everyone said in shock. After Daken set Alistair II down Alistair II bowed and said "H-Hello i'm Alistair Albert II." Alistair II introduced himself. "Hey Guvnor's boy name's Yangus!" Yangus said. "Hello i'm Angelo." Angelo said. "Hi i'm Princess Medea." Medea said. "Nice to meet you i'm Trode." Trode said.

"See they are nice." Daken said as he picked Alistair II up. "You named him after Jessica's brother?" Angelo ask. "Yeah and he's four." Daken said before he sence something. "Hm?" Daken looked over. "What's wron' Guv'?" Yangus ask. "Medea hold him." Daken said as he hand Alistair II to Medea.

"Is there something wrong Daddy?" Alistair II ask. "Just stay with Medea. Yangus i sence something bad heading stright toward us." Daken said. "Are you sur' Guv'?" Yangus ask. "Yeah i never felt something like this before." Daken said. "I don't sence anything." Yangus said. "No i sence it to. Much stronger than Rhaptorne." Trode said.

 _What is this power? I never felt anything this!_ Daken thought. Then Angelo saw something "Up there!" He called as he pointed at it. The others looked to see the alien before as he chuckled and landed in front of them and alarming the guards. "Archers!" The commander yelled as they armed their bows.

The alien pushed the button on his device and check Daken's power level. "Well your were that power. But you're not Kakarot." The alien said. "Kakarot?" Daken ask. "That's right that's my brother. He was supposed to purged all life on this world and i wondered why hasn't he carry it out." The alien said. "What are you doing here you scoundrel!? Who are you!?" Trode exploded.

"I'm here only for Kakarot nothing else." The alien answered. "Guv' you know him?" Yangus ask. Daken just shooked his head no. "Listen you scoundrel i don't know who you are but you need to go." Trode said. The alien scanned Trode's level and saw it's only 10. "Go. Leave! Oh not obeying a king eh? Then i'll pushed you out." Trode said as he came closer and the alien's belt glowed.

"Father! Watch out!" Medea yelled. Then Trode was suddenly smacked in the face with blood running from his mouth flew to Yangus who jumped away as Trode crashed in the castle wall. "COR BLIMMY!" Yangus yelled in shock. "Fire!" The commader yelled as the archers fired their arrows. The alien dodged the arrows before he flew up charged a Ki blast and fired it blowing a wall away and killing the solders he done it on more walls before he landed and a explosion set off behind him.

"He-He killed the guard!" Angelo said in shock. "What's this abou-" Daken paused as he saw the alien's belt swaying in front of him. "A TAIL!?" Daken yelled in shock. "What!? What is he!?" Angelo ask in shock. "What are you!?" Medea ask in anger. "I was never expected to give a History lesson to you humans but fine i'll tell you everything." The alien said as Trode got out of the hole. "Your majesty are you all right?" Daken ask. "I'm fine." Trode said as he rubbed his head.

After the alien wrapped his tail around his waist he said "We are called Saiyans. I was born on the planet Vegeta. I was also a alien." "What?" Angelo ask. "Allow me to introduced myself i'm Raditz and i'm a Saiyan elite. My brother was sent here as a baby. He was given orders to cleared this planet from it's inhabbitants. A mission which he falied." Raditz explained.

"I don't get it at all mate." Yangus said in confusion. "Tell me your names and i'll explained more." Raditz said. "Daken." Daken said. "Angelo." Angelo said. "Yangus." Yangus said. "Trode." Trode said. "Medea." Medea said. "Alistair Albert II." Alistair II said. "Well then Yangus you see we are planet robbers. We cleared planets out and sell it to the highest bidder. Also we Saiyans are a warrior race. The strongest planet us adults and weakest our child which was Kakarot." Raditz explained.

"You Saiyans sure are cruel." Angelo said in anger. "That's our motto 'Saiyans are cruel and purge is what we do.' Angelo." Raditz said. Alistair II squirmed out of Medea's arms and ran to Daken cling to his leg. "Daddy." Alistair II said. Daken tried to push him away but Alistair II woulden't give up. "Daken!" Raditz yelled catching Daken's attention. "You know what? You Saiyans are space pirates." Daken said.

"How could you send defenceless Babys here alone?" Medea ask in anger. Raditz chuckled as he set his sights on Alistair II before explaining "Trust me there more then capale of taking care of them selfs. Well most of them. Kakarot failed and i wondered why." "That story sounded a lot more like me." Daken said confusing Raditz. "What are you then?" Raditz ask. "A Half-Dragovian." Daken said surprising Raditz.

 _Dragovian? Their lative on Draco. Guess that explained the Dragovian ears on that child._ Raditz thought. "Raditz is it? Go back where you came from!" Daken said while the others agreeded. "I'm afarid that won't happened. You see 36 years ago a commet struck my home planet and it was wiped out with the Saiyan race all except four. Our prince Vegeta, the Genaral Nappa, me, and Kakarot if i think he's still alive. Me and my comardes were about to pass a planet until i remembered Kakarot. But since your a Half-Dragovian Daken you would be a fine replacement." Raditz explained.

"You think i will join you? Tell me why do you think i'll help." Daken said. "Well your power level is 869. Also Dragovians are powerfull their almost like Saiyans." Raditz explained. "Well access denied go find your brother and leave." Daken said. "You think i'll leave? Yeah right. Also if that boy with the Dragovian ears is your son he'll do just fine." Raditz said widing Daken's eyes.

"No! Leave him alone!" Daken yelled as he drew his sword. "Stubborn." Raditz remarked. Raditz started walking as Angelo drew his rapiar, and Yangus drew his club. After Raditz got close he disappered from human sight shocking everyone Raditz then appeared in front of Daken in slow motain Daken slash Raditz dodge it and kneed Daken in the gut hard.

Daken cough up blood as he flew and let go of his sword and fell on his back a few feet away shocking everyone. Then Daken's sword landed with the blade in the ground beside Raditz. "DADDY!" Alistair II yelled in concerned as he ran toward Daken. Everyone grew worryed as then tried to retirive him but Raditz grabbed him.

Daken groan in pain look up to see Raditz in front of him with Alistair II in his hand. "Now then Daken. Like i said i'm taking your son. If you want to see him alive again i suggest you go kill a argon lizard." Raditz said. "If i don't?" Daken ask. "Well then i'll just kill him or take him." Raditz said as Alistair II squirmed and Raditz chuckled and bring him up to his face.

"Daddy help i'm scared!" Alistair II said. Daken got up slowly. Raditz laugh and said "Bye." Then Raditz flew off with Alistair II screaming "DADDY!" all the way. "ALISTAIR!" Daken yelled as he watch Raditz and Alistair II disappered from sight. "Damn it!" Daken yelled with his eyes shut tight, tears stearming from his eyes, fell to his kness, and bang the ground with his fists.

"Guv." Yangus said sadly. "Damn it! It shouldn've been me!" Daken yelled in anger and saddness. Medea walked to him after Daken got back up as he clich his fists so tight blood can be leaking from it. Medea turned him around Daken turned back around and yelled "Damn you RRRAAADDDIIITTTZZZ!" Medea turned him back around and smacked him across the face "Daken! Yelling isn't gonna slove anything!" Medea yelled.

"She's right you know." A voice said as they turned to see Marcello. "Marcello?" Angelo ask. "I saved that boy today. And that Raditz called me pathetic." Marcello said. "You saved Alistair today?" Daken ask. "Yes Daken. I wanted to say i'm sorry about the Rhaptorne incident. Ever since Abbot Fransissco was killed by Dhoulmagus i was really mad i lost it. I wanted to burry the hachet by helping you get Alistair back." Marcello said surprising them.

"You really do that?" Daken ask. "Yes. What do you say?" Marcello ask. Daken thought about it and said with a smile "Alright Marcello. Let's fight together!" Marcello smiled and said "Alright. I know a shortcut to where he's headed." "Will be back." Daken said as he picked his sword back up before he and Marcello ran to a forest.

After a couple of minutes they saw Raditz standing in front of a tree. His scouter beeped and he turned to find them. "Marcello. Along with Daken. You finshed?" Raditz ask. "No i'm here for Alistair!" Daken ask. "You fool! Only now that it's for you two to understand what it means to face a Saiyan! I tried to warn you Daken i tried to get you to listen but you won't. And for that you die." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Just one thing Vegeta and Nappa their coming after you right?" Daken ask. "I found them exciting." Marcello said. "You wish. Me i'm scared." Daken said. Raditz chuckled and said "Yes. I don't blame you Daken. I would feel the same way if i find myself staring death at the face." Daken full of anger yelled "ENOUGH WHERE'S ALISTAIR!? WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN HIM TELL ME!" "I haven't hidden him anywhere he was annoying me with his crying so i shut him up. I tuck him away in a pod behind you." Raditz answered.

Marcello and Daken looked behind them to find Raditz's pod. Daken ran to it and ask "In there huh? Alistair." "HELP DADDY! I-I WANT OUT SAVE ME!" Alistair II sobbed. "Hang on Alistair! Daddy's gonna get you out of that soon! I promise!" Daken said as Raditz chuckled. "Don't get the boy's hopes up. You know that's a promise you can't keep! You have to get thourgh me first and you know that won't happen!" Raditz laughed.

"Fine let's do this!" Daken said as he drew his sword. "Good because i'm sick of this talk!" Marcello yelled as he drew his rapiar as Raditz chuckled. (A/N: Put in How Can I Live as battle music.) Then Marcello and Daken charged as they gave out battle crys. After they reach him they slash but Raditz blocked them with his armguards then they thrust but Raditz dodge them.

They slash some more but Raditz kept blocked them with his armguards. Then they got behind him as Daken said "Jezz!" Before they can thrust Raditz kicked them both in the chins. They flew back but landed back on their feet. They charged and tried to slash bit Raditz floated up. Theu jumped high as Raditz charged his hands and chanted **"Double Sunday!"** As he brought his hands down and fired a Ki blast. Daken got out of the way along with Marcello who made his face with pain ror some reason.

After the blasts exploded Daken got on his feet and ask "What!? Where he go!?" Raditz appeared behind him and answered "I right behind you." Then Raditz kicked him to the ground as he laugh. Daken got up with his Bandana gone showing his brown spiky hair. "Marcello you- *Gasp*" Daken paused seeing a blood pool beside Marcello the blast incinerated his hand.

"Don't worry i can still fight." Marcello said. Raditz just laugh and said "Are you kidding!? Your half dead already!" As Marcello growled at him. "Daken you got any new tricks?" Marcello ask. "No i don't." Daken said. "I got a new one and it's Gigaslash. Need one arm can you distract him long enough?" Marcello ask. "Yeah i think." Daken said.

Daken ran foward and slash but Raditz dodge and punched Daken but he blocked it with his sword. Marcello charged energy in his sword. Raditz kicked Daken's arm getting him to scream in pain as he slash Raditz's face giving him a small cut on his nose. Marcello concentrait real hard as his rapiar glowed a brownish color.

Soon Raditz kept punching and kicking Daken as he groaned each hit. A aura surrounded Marcello as his sword glowed real bright. Daken kicked but Raditz caught his foot and he punched his back as Daken scream in pain. Marcello is almost done with his sword giving out electricity. Daken slashed but Raditz grabbed his sword and snapped it in half much to Daken's shock failed to notice Raditz kicked him away.

Daken got back up. "Aren't you persistent?" Raditz ask. Daken charged and a pink aura surrounded him. "Hm?" Raditz ask as he press his scouter. Soon after a explosion Daken with his hair glowing pink with a pink aura (A/N: That's super tension.) _His power only increased to 989._ Raditz thought. Soon Daken got his hands together and charged. "Hm? His powers increasing." Raditz said.

Soon a ball of fire appeared in Daken hands. Soon Raditz relize Marcello wasn't with him so he looked behind him to find Marcello almost ready. "And Marcello's to! His power just shot up to 1,050! And it's still climbing!" Raditz said in shock. Daken fired the ball as he chanted **"Frizz!"** Raditz saw the ball coming as he ran to dodge but the ball followed him.

Soon Raditz stopped running turned around and said "Fine let's have it!" He put his hand in front of him. Soon the ball hit his hand as he hissed by the burn. Daken got out of super tension. After the smoke cleared Raditz with his hand almost chared was there. "He blocked it!" Daken said in shock.

"Neat huh? Can you do the same?" Raditz ask as he fired a Ki blast. It hit Daken's chest tearing his clothes to rags on the left side. Raditz ran foward as Daken struggled to get up. Raditz appeared in front of him and grabbed the collor of his clothes and about to finish him until he relize he forget about Marcello.

He looked at him to find him ready. "Power 1,460! Somehow he's able to concentrait all of his energy into his sword! They've been holding back! They can alter They're power at will!" Raditz said in shock. "DIE SAIYAN! **GIGASLASH!** " Marcello chanted. He slash as a wave od brown energy slipped from the sword.

Soon the slash hit. After the smoke cleared Raditz is standing their with a slash mark on his armor showing his chest. "He. He took it!?" Marcello ask in shock. "Congratulations! You actaully manage to give me a little scratch and for that you'll pay dearly." Raditz said in anger. Raditz charged up Ki. "ROT IN HELL!" Raditz yelled as Marcello lift his no hand arm to defend himself.

Raditz gave a battle cry until he suddenly gasp. Marcello lowered his arm in confustion. Raditz looked behind him to see Daken grabbed his tail. "I knew your Tail was your weakness!" Daken said as he squzzes Raditz's tail. Raditz groaned in pain as he lied down. "H-How di-d you m-manage to..." Raditz moaned in pain. "Quick Marcello do your attack again!" Daken yelled. "Go job Daken! Keep him still this one would take a few seconds i only have enough magic to do this one more time." Marcello said as he begins to charge.

"Daken you've shown me the error of my ways. Let me go and i'll leave you and your son in peace!" Raditz pleaed catching Daken's attention. "Don't be fooled Daken that's a lie!" Marcello said as he rapiar is giving out electricity. "Please belive me Daken! It's true i have done some horrible things! I relize that! I promise i'll leave on my life i promise!" Raditz pleaed.

"You mean that?" Daken ask. "I do! I swear it!" Raditz said. "Daken it's ready!" Marcello called. "Please Daken! You have to belive me i'm begging you!" Raditz pleaed. Daken thought long and hard and he let go of Raditz's tail. Seeing this Marcello gasp before chanting **"Gigaslash!"** Raditz chuckled as he got up and elbowed Daken on the chin. Then he looked over and blocked the gigaslash with his armguard.

The smoke cleared showing Raditz with his armguard a slash mark. It's bleeding and it's showing his arm. "HUH!?" Marcello gasp in shock. Raditz looked at his arm before jumping on Daken with his foot on his chest as he screamed in pain. "You fool! In all my travels i've never met anyone as stupid as you Daken!" Raditz said with a smirk.

Daken looked at Raditz with blood running down his mouth. "You lied." Daken said weakly. "Oc course i did i'm a first class warrior i do what it takes to survive without hesitation. Even if it means killing my own kin. Shall i prove it to you?" Raditz ask with a smirk. Then he stomped on Daken's ribs as Daken screamed in pain. Raditz heard a battle cry and look over to see Marcello charging at him. When Marcello slash Raditz blocked it, snapped it in half, and break Marcello's arm causing him to scream in pain. "To bad your arms are useless." Raditz said. Raditz got back to where he's doing as Daken kept screaming in pain.

Soon cracks can be looked to see the pod was destroy by Alistair II who looked peed off. Marcello and Daken gasp in shock. "WHAT!?" Raditz said in shock. Alistair II filped in the air many times before he landed on his feet. "What!? What is this!? Impossible!" Raditz said in shock. Daken lifted his hand weakly and said "Alistair. Run run away." But Alistair II ignored him as he glared daggers at Raditz.

Raditz Alistair II's power and was shock and scared. "His power. I-It'a at 1,500!" Raditz said in shock and fear as Alistair II. Has a grey aura around him. "You... stop... hurtting... MY DADDY!" Alistair II yelled in rage as his aura exploded. He charge and lands a critacal blow on Raditz. Raditz screamed in pain as he felt the blow and his armor cracked.

Marcello and Daken gasp in shock. Raditz stumbled back and he clutch his chest. Alistair II charged again anr punched Raditz face. Then he punched his stomach. Raditz vomited blood. Raditz with blood running down his mouth yelled "You... You brat!" Alistair II charged as Raditz punched Alistair II dodge and punched Raditz's chest as he screamed in pain.

Raditz stumbled back beside Daken. As Raditz moved foward Daken pleaed "No! Please don't! He's- He's just a-" "Just a child is that what your going to say? Don't be ridiculous! Alistair has a higher power then you and Marcello! But don't worry Daken. You'll see your son again. In the next world!" Raditz said as he charged at Alistair II. _To think this Dragovian brat is the first real opponent to cause me any real damage. An embarrassment i will soon erased._ Raditz thought.

"NOW DIE!" Raditz said as he fired a Ki blast. But Alistair II chanted **"** **Dragon Soul!"** As he jumped and transformed in a dragon made of lightning when Raditz's blast connect it done nothing. "WHAT!?" Raditz screamed in shock as he fly up. The dragon got closer then Raditz yelled "I'LL BLOCK IT!" As he put his hands in front if him. The dragon got closer in it was Alistair II with his fist charged "I'M PUTTING ALL MY DRAGOVIAN POWER IN THIS MOVE!"

Then Alistair II punched as The dragon roared. Then a bright light emmited bliding Marcello and Daken. When it's gone they looked and gasp in shock. The dragon disappered revealing Alistair II yelling. He punched a big hole threw Raditz as he staring screaming and gasping.

Raditz grabbed the hole and lift his hands and was shock seeing much blood on them. "D-DAMNIT IT! DAMNIT IT!" Raditz yelled in fustrution as he fell down to the floor. Alistair II landed and passed out. "T-To think. I'm... Killed... by this... Dragovian brat!" Raditz yelled as he coughed up blood.

Daken got up went to Raditz and said "Raditz if your comrades Vegeta, and Nappa know this we will be ready." "You... better. Their coming... in... one year." Raditz said weakly as he died. "We did it." Marcello said in reliaf. "Yes Marcello. We gotta get ready for Nappa and Vegeta." Daken said.

"What-If Raditz is lying? Maybe those two aren't coming." Marcello said. "You could be right. But we should get ready just in case." Daken said. "GUV'!" A familar voice called out. "Y-Yangus?" Daken ask as he and Marcello turned to find their friends with Jessica, Red, and surprising The Lord Of The Dragovians heading for them.

"Yangus told us everything." Jessica said. "Yes. It's also shocking that your son awaken his Dragovian power." The Lord Of The Dragovians said. "Along with that Saiyan fellow. He sure ain't my cup of tea." Red said. Trode went to Raditz's corspe and kicked his face "Yes take that! That's for smacking me with your tail!" Trode yelled as he kept kicking.

"Father!" Medea yelled in embarrassment. Alistair II got up and saw everyone "DADDY!" he yelled catching everyone's attention. "Alistair!" Daken said with a open smile as he crouch down and opened his arms as Alistair II ran toward him. After Alistair II reached him Daken pulled him up walked to Jessica and all of them shared a hug. "Aww!" Everyone said. "You sure look like a hermet." Jessica teased. "Your hermet who saved our boy." Daken teased back.

"Marcello. What happened to you?" Angelo ask. "Hand missing and broken arm." Marcello said. After Alistair II sees Marcello he yelled "Daddy that's the guy who saved me from those slimes!" As he points at Marcello. "I know." Daken said as Alistair II stared confused at Red, and The Lord Of The Dragovians.

"Who are those two daddy?" Alistair II ask. "That's Red, and The Lord Of The Dragovians." Daken said as said friends waved hi at Alistair II.

* * *

 **On another Planet!**

"Hey Prince Vegeta Raditz's scouter is offline."

"So?"

"So maybe this planet will fetch a high price."

"I'm not cut out for it Nappa. Let's continue to do what Frieza wants."

"But prince-"

"No buts. Let's go."

* * *

 **There you go Greymon Leader Batx Flashpoint! Be sure to review!**


End file.
